Video conferencing systems are now widely being used as substitutes for personal communication and meetings. Video conferencing endpoints are often fixed installations in meeting rooms, offices and other office premises. Video conferencing endpoints may also be handheld portable devices.
Fixed installations limit mobility of the users. On the other hand, portable personal computers are widely being used and are often accompanying participants in video conference calls.
There is often a need for connecting computers and video conferencing endpoints, e.g. for displaying a presentation, sharing documents, or even accessing the endpoint's user interface through the computer. The connection is usually provided by a cable, e.g. an analog screen cable. Problems related to screen settings, interoperability and connectors may then occur. Analog cable connectors are also exposed to wear when frequently being connected and disconnected. Accessing the endpoint's user interface or transferring calls from the computer to the endpoint is only possible if the devices are aware of each other's network identities, and there is no way for the computer and endpoint to identify each other through a standard cable connection. Bluetooth is an open wireless protocol for exchanging data over short distances using short length radio waves from fixed and mobile devices, creating personal area networks (PANs). It was originally conceived as a wireless alternative to data cables. As Bluetooth is limited to PANs it is not able to operate on LANs or WANs or fetch network addresses. Conventional video conference endpoints are usually not Bluetooth enabled, neither are all computers, which may also be difficult to configure correctly.